Hollywood Celebrity Database
The Hollywood Celebrity Database is a database that can be accessed on a computer in the Ground 0 internet café. Hollywood Celebrity Database – Begin Your Search Fame at your fingertips! A-F *'Alfredo Alonzo' – Hunky action star of syndicated TV detective show "Beef Bartlow". Now serves up sandwiches named after his character at Jeremy"s Famous Deli in nearby Beverly Hills. *'Sapphy Amore' – A former dancer at the local Vesuvius club, Sapphy is one of the few active adult film stars who occasionally appears in mainstream media. Known to drop in from time to time at the club where she made her name. *'Blingo' – Rap superstar and entrepreneur best known for his platinum albums, "I69 – Blingo!" and "Weed Metaphor", Blingo owns several sweat in the area that turn out urban for his clothing line "All Up On Ya" *'Captain Bananas' – Known as the Olivier of chimp actors, Captain Bananas began his career as Trent Taylor"s sidekick in the C.I.Ape" film series, now stars in the popular TV drama "Ape Detective". Part owner in Hollywood hotspot "Fling". G-M *'Gary Golden' – 'Gorgeous" Gary Golden was the star of such 30"s classics as "Tap Hotel" and "Singing Honeymooners". He later became a popular dramatic character actor in films such as "Skies of Nevada". Short after his last film in 1960, Golden disappeared and was legally declared dead in 1965. *'Imalia' – Model famous for her racy covers and high lifestyle, Imalia claimed residence in Hollywood for several years. Tragically, her career was cut short in its prime. Her car was found wrecked at the base of the Hollywood Hills, her remains burned beyond recognition. *'Johnny Jerkass' – Johnny Jerkass, host of popular prank show "Psyche!" films most of his show on the streets of Hollywood. Famous pranks filmed on this very street were the "Wife hit by bus", the "stripper is really a dude", and "that"s not really beer". *'Natalia Kross' – Superstar of the late 50s to late 60s, known for her class and natural beauty. In 1968, Kross was brutally murdered at her house in the Hollywood Hills. She is buried in the Hollywood Forever Cemetery. *'Zed Lungfish' – The Lungfish, infamous for his onstage debauchery during his concerts, owns and operates the Crematorium here in Hollywood. N-R *'Nivbed' – If you want to spot this artist, try West Hollywood, but approach with caution – he"s easily provoked to dangerous levels of sass. *'Jas Openheimer' – Producer of such films as "Guy Fawkes Day", "Explosion Every Sixty Seconds", and "Boston Harbor". Gets his hair done at local salon "Jump Cuts" and has been spotted buying music at local record store "Sappy Ballads". *'Jim Revolta' – Removed from database at request of Church of Solicitology. *'Ash Rivers' – After his breakout performance in the film, "Negative Zero", Rivers garnered huge critical and commercial success in three more films before a shocking early retirement. Rivers spends most of his time these days managing his club, the Asp Hole, found right here in the heart of Hollywood. S-Z *'Frankie Sammy' – Wisecracking star of 70"s TV show "What"s the Word?", Sammy was found bludgeoned to death at the local Lucky Star two years after his popular show was cancelled. *'Tawni Sessions' – Ubermodel Tawni Sessions has an apartment right here in Hollywood, and can often be found window shopping in Beverly Hills. *'Ginger Swan' – Swan, a name synonymous with beauty and glamour to this day, was a great celebrity of the late forties and early fifties. Her credits included such movies as "Gilded Hummingbirds" and "When No Means Yes". After her passing in 1964, she is interred in the Hollywood Forever Cemetery mausoleum. *'Margaret Tang' – The most in demand voice director in town. Margaret is known for coaxing brilliant performances, (and sometimes tears) out of her actors. Currently working in Hollywood on several A-list titles, including The Animated Adventures of Fowl Mouth the Friggin" Chicken and Frankentstein: Breadlust. Trivia * Johnny Jerkass and his show "Psyche!" are references to Johnny Knoxville and his show "Jackass". * Jim Revolta and the Church of Solicitology are references to John Travolta and the Church of Scientology. Category:Computers Category:Hollywood computers